Shaadi Ki Suhani,Ruhani Aur Mastani Raat
by DiL-e-JaZbAaT
Summary: Hey.. It's a Sachvi Fic... Actually Sachvi r married nd ab dekhna ye hai ki shaadi ki pehli raat kaisi rhi iss kkkkkkouple ki...Mausam kitna suhana tha, ye couple kitna deewana tha, doston ka mijaaz kitna mastana tha aur Do Roohon ka Rang kitna Ruhana tha... jaanaane ke liye read nd review also... Hey It's an OS... :)


**_A/N: Hey frndzz... hellloooooo everyone... hw r u all... sooo here I m updating another sachvi fic..._**

**_Kavinsanjana,dareya rocks(Mohana),nehabarve01,Rits1437,Topaz007, nd LoVe U Shreya Daya plzzz review..._**

**_Ye shayari mere sabhi readers and reviewers ke liye_**

**_Khwab, Ek Sunehra Khwab_**  
**_Aayine mein behisaab_**  
**_Ek chehra nazar aata hai_**  
**_Usko chhune ko dil krta hai_**  
**_Par chhutey he vo gayab ho jaata hai_**

**_._**  
**_Kuch Beetey dino baad_**  
**_Samudr kinaare_**  
**_Chidiyon ke ishaare_**  
**_Suraj ki kiran_**  
**_Aur baarish ke phuhaare_**  
**_Vahi chehra banaate hain_**  
**_Mitti ki mithi mithi khushboo_**  
**_Uski mehek ko mehkaati hai_**  
**_Mausam ki thandi havaayein chehre ko chhu kr_**  
**_Kaano mein gunn-gunaati hai_**  
**_Ki_**  
**_Vo hai_**  
**_Vo yahi kahin hai_**  
**_Vo kal bhi tha_**  
**_Vo aaj bhi hai_**  
**_Mehsus kr uske hone par yakeen kr._**

_Njoy it..._

_Here it comes,_

_One girl was sitting on the bed wearing a bridal dress waiting for her sweet and adorable man of her life which has surely become her husband now... actually few hours ago... (wink)_

_Purvi (pov) : (in nervousness, she was rubbing her hands) (She was sitting on the bed, wrapped her arms around her legs and covered her face under ghunghat... as its her special night) hey bhagwan bhaut he ghabrahat ho rhi hai... par Sachin... vo kahan reh gye... abhii tak aaye he nhi... na jaane kahan itne busy hai..._

_(And then she heard some voice of footsteps... like someone entered in the room... her heart beat increased with double speed... nd then someone sits beside her with a thud placing one hand on her shoulder while speaking)_

_Tarika: hii Purvi_

_(Purvi removes her ghunghat nd saw Tarika and Shreya, who were sitting beside her)_

_Purvi: Tarika, Shreya tum dono yahan kya kr rhi ho... dara diya tum dono ne mujhe..._

_Tarika: kya? Oh sorry sorry... vo actually humne socha thodi baatein kr lete hain tujhse..._

_Shreya: haan isiliye toh hum yahaan aaye hain... pata hai.. humne decide kiya hai ki tu, tarika or main raat bhar bhaut saari masti krenge..._

_Tarika: or party bhi_

_Shreya: haan haan party bhi... arey humari best frnd ki shaadi huyi hai aaj thodi toh celebration honi chahiye na..._

_Purvi: (Purvi pulls Shreya's ear) achha... main sab jaanti hun... tum log kya krne aaye ho... chup chap yahan se bhaar niklo..._

_(The two share a laugh)_

_Purvi: ek toh vaise he mujhe ghabrahat ho rhi hai or tum dono bhi mujhe sataa rhi ho..._

_Tarika: chal thik hai... tu apni raat enjoy kr hum chalte hain... chal Shreya... (Shreya and tarika was about to take an exit but suddenly Shreya stopped tarika nd both started whispering... Purvi saw both of them nd found something strange)_

_Shreya: (little loud) par ek baar purvi se toh..._

_Tarika: par Purvi se.._

_Purvi: kya baatein kr rhi ho tum dono?_

_Tarika: aa... vo.. kuch nhi_

_Purvi: bata bhi do_

_Shreya: (came near her and sat beside her) yaar Purvi tujhe pata hai na ki aaj teri..._

_Purvi: (confused) meri?_

_Tarika: teri suhaagraat hai.._

_Purvi: (normally) haan mujhe pata hai ki aaj meri suhaagraat hai... toh?_

_Shreya: toh... tujhe darr nhi lag rha hai... mtlb tu Sachin sir ko jaanti he kitna hai... or tu aaj he..._

_Purvi: (she descends down from the bed in nervousness) mmm...mtlb... mtlb kya hai tera... mana ki main unhe thik se nhi jaanti par... main pyar krti hun unse... (Tarika and Shreya were laughing behind her without getting in notice of her... nd then Shreya playfully hits tarika nd)_

_Tarika: arey yar humara mtlb tha ki ye raat toh bhaut special hoti hai har couple ke liye... par agar Sachin iss sabke liye ready na hua toh..._

_Shreya: hmmmm... baat toh sahi hai..._

_Purvi: (she turns to their side) achha... toh ab main kya karun... kya krna chahiye mujhe... (she hold tarika's hand) tu he kuch bata na... kya karun main..._

_Shreya: bas... ab toh ek he raasta hai..._

_Purvi: (worried) kya?_

_Tarika: yaad rakhio... Sachin par nazar rakh... uski har harkat par... tabhi pata chalega ki vo aaj ki raat kya chahta hai..._

_(After saying this both takes a leave from the room nd moves some distance away from the room... both laugh aloud... but but but... oops someone caught them...)_

_Tarika: (laughing out loud, both were trying to control there laugh) oh god... kitna maza aaya... uski shakal toh dekhne laayak thi... mujhse toh hasi... (laughs...)_

_Shreya: (laughing) haan... aaj toh maza he aa gya... ab voh yhi sochti rahegi poori raat... t...tarika kya zabardast pl... (Suddenly she stopped coz her eye fall on her seniors, who were standing in front of her... both of her seniors were giving them a confused look... Tarika has not seen them yet)_

_Tarika: (she controls her laugh) shr...shreya... (she look towards shreya) kya hua... tuney hasna kyun band kr diya... (Shreya signals Tarika from her eyes... nd Tarika look towards the hot guys nd ohhhhh! From the 2 one of them was her lovely husband Abhijeet nd other one was Daya)_

_Abhijeet: (before girls could utter Abhijeet spoke) kya ho rha hai yahaan... tum dono ITNAAAAAAAA... kyun hass rhi ho..._

_Daya: aisi bhi kya baat ho gyi jo tum dono itna zyada hass rhi ho... hume bhi batao..._

_Tarika: aaa... vo... (Tarika look towards Shreya)_

_Shreya: sir vo actually... vo hum joke..._

_Tarika: (but Tarika interrupts her in b/w) kya Abhijeet tum yahan bhi interrogation kr rhe ho... or vo bhi mujhse..._

_Abhijeet: arey nhi nhi... aisi koi baat nhi hai.. main toh bas (nd Tarika interupts)_

_Tarika: (acts like yawning as she is feeling very sleepy) okk fine... ab mujhe bhaut neend aa rhi hai... baaki baatein kal karenge... gd night... (she held Shreya's hand moves from there while saying) gd night Daya (nd waving bye to both of them)_

_Shreya: gd ngt sir... (Tarika and Shreya soon reached there room... with a sigh of relief "uffff... bach gye")_

_(On the other hand, Daya and Abhijeet were talking to each other when they found Dushyant and Kaavin walking towards Sachin who was talking to his mom on phone... Daya and Abhijeet found something fishy coz they noticed Kaavin and Dushyant talking in a planny way...)_

_In the corridor,_

_Sachin: haa maa... main thik hun... haan sab hai yahan... ok maa... (Dushi placed his hand on Sachin's shoulder... Sachin turns and smiled) okk maa... ma.. ma... bye... ya ya ... gdngt...(he disconnects the call...)_

_Sachin: kya hua... tum donop soye nhi abhii tak..._

_Kavin: arey tu jag rha tha toh socha tujhse kuch baat he kr lete hai..._

_Sachin: (patts kavin's shoulder with a look of 'main sab jaanta hun') haan haan bhai main sab jaanta hun... tu mujhe koi company vampany dene nhi aaya hai... tum dono mujhe tang krne aaye ho... henaa Dushyant..._

_Dushi: arey yaar tu kaisi baat kr rha hai... humara aisa koi iraada nhi hai..._

_Sachin: toh... (folds his arms) kya iraada hai tumhara... aakhir mujhe bhi toh pata chale..._

_Dushi: ab dekh yar... sach kahun toh hum ye jaanane aaye they ki tujhe pata hai na aaj kya hai..._

_Sachin: kya hai aaj?_

_Kaavin: tujhe pata nhi hai kya... ki aaj kya hai..._

_Sachin: (in a snappy tone) kya hai aaj... mujhe nhi pata_

_Kavin and Dushi: (together) aaj teri SUHAAGRAAT hai..._

_Sachin: ohh... vo toh mujhe bhi maloom hai... toh..._

_Kavin: toh? Arey bhai tu Purvi ko thik se jaanta bhi hai..._

_Sachin: (confused) mtlb..._

_Dushi: mtlb ye... ki kya pata Purvi iss sabke liye ready na ho..._

_Kaavin: or tu toh jaanta hai vo kitna tez thappad marti hai... (turned nostalgic)_

_(Dushi and kavin placed there arms on Sachin's shoulder nd were laughing too... or making fun of his innocence... coz he is in love)_

_Dushi: or agar tere maar diya toh..._

_Kavin: or vo bhi aaj... nhi baba nhi kitna bura lagega..._

_Sachin: (he jerks there arms) pppp... par main toh ussey bhaut pyaar krta hun... or vo bhi mujhse utna he (but Dushyant interrupts)_

_Dushi: haan yar... par dekh na ye toh suhhhhhhhaaaaaaaagggggrrrrraaaaaattttt hai..._

_Kavin: haan aaj toh kuch bhi ho sakta hai..._

_Sachin: toh ab..._

_Kavin: ab kya... tu soch kya krna hai..._

_Dushi: chal yar ab hum chalte hain... best of luck..._

_(both left from there leaving Sachin in high level tension... Dushi nd kavin were enjoying Sachin's face expression... both started laughing nd shares a high 5)_

_Kavin: oye shakal dekhi uski... bhai-saab... maine Sachin ko aaj tak itna pareshaan kabhi nhi dekha..._

_Dushi: (laughing) haan yaar suhagraat par aise ghabra rha hai jaise board ka exam dene jaa rha hai... kya plan tha yar Tarika ka..._

_Kavin: haan yar sahi kaha tha Tarika na... dono ki shaklon par baarah (12) baje huye they..._

_Dushi: haan... or... or... (controls his laughter) Purvi ki shakal toh aisi bann gyi hogi jaise baraa (12) bajte he Sachin bhediyaa (wolf) bann jayega... (both laugh out loud... and from some distance Dushyant and Kaavin's eyes fall on Abhijeet and Daya, who were folding there arms &amp; keenly observing them only...due to such a horrific trance of there seniors Dushi and Kaavin ran from there... Sachin became the most worried person on earth on his wedding night)_

_Abhijeet: yaar Daya... ye log nhi sudhrenge..._

_Daya: haan yar... aaj ke din bhi ye chaaron masti kr rhe hain... toh ab kya Karen..._

_Abhijeet: kuch toh krna he padega..._

_Daya: hmmmm..._

_Abhijeet: ek kaam krte hain..._

_Daya: kya? (Abhijeet tells him the plan) thik hai... chalo..._

_(Daya moves to sachin)_

_Daya: (Sachin was tensed) arey Sachin... achha hua tum mil gye..._

_Sachin: kya hua sir..._

_Daya: vo...mera phone nhi mil rha hai... zara call krna..._

_(Sachin dials Daya's no. nd Daya's phone rings... nd the ring was clearly audible becoz his phone was in his pocket itself...)_

_Daya: arey ye toh yhi par hai... (he takes out his cell...) uffo!_

_Sachin: kya hua sir..._

_Daya: Sachin... ye phone zara check krna... vo actually Abhijeet ne phone gift toh kr diya par bataya nhi isey use kaise krte hai... plzz zara iske settings check krna..._

_(Daya kept Sachin busy in his phone functions...and)_

_(On the other side, In Purvi room... Purvi was roaming in her room and Abhijeet enters)_

_Purvi: sir... aap..._

_Abhijeet: haan vo actually main Sachin ko dhund rha tha... yahaan nhi hai kya vo?_

_Purvi: (in a sad tone) nhi sir..._

_Abhijeet: (he turns to leave but stops nd turns back to purvi) kya hua Purvi tum kuch pareshaan lag rhi ho... ab thik hai na..._

_Purvi: haan sir... (liar) (wink)_

_Abhijeet: r u sure?_

_Purvi: aaa... vooo... sir... (she swallows water) ek baat poochun..._

_Abhijeet: pucho..._

_Purvi: pakka puchun..._

_Abhijeet: haan haan pucho...jo puchna hai... kya hua..._

_Purvi: nnnnn...nhi kuch nhi..._

_Abhijeet: purvviiiii..._

_Purvi: (with this, in one breath... she closed her eyes tight) sir aapki shaadi ki pehli raat he sab ho gya tha kya... (nd she realized wat she said...) oh shit oh shit oh shit... I m sorry... (she thought that Abhijeet will get angry but something opposite happened... Abhijeet was laughing)_

_Purvi: sir... aap...hass rhe hain... I m sorry sir... vo... par..._

_Abhijeet: (he came near her nd placed his hand on her shoulder) Purvi Purvi... relax... suno... (she look towards him...) tum Sachin se pyar krti ho..._

_Purvi nods..._

_Abhijeet: toh bas... kuch mat socho iss raat ko jee lo... apne pyar ke saath... Sachin ke saath..._

_(After saying this he took an exit from the room... he reaches near Sachin and Daya... nd from some distance he signaled Daya 'Thumbs up' and 'wink')_

_Sachin: lijiye sir... (hands over his cell phone)_

_Daya: ohh... ho gya... thanxx... kya hua kuch pareshaan lag rhe ho... sab kuch thik hai..._

_Sachin: sir... vo main... main... main bhaut nervous hun..._

_Daya: kyun?_

_Sachin: sir aaj suhagraat hai or pata nhi Purvi ready hogi bhi ya nhi... or hum dono toh ek dusre ko thik se jaante bhi nhi hai... or (Daya interupts)_

_Daya: Sachin... bas itna samajh lo ki important ye nhi hai kit um usey kitna jaante ho... important ye hai ki tum ussey kitna pyaar krte ho or Purvi tumse kitna pyaar krti hai... pyaar ka pehla rule hai trust... agar tum dono ko ek dusre par trust hai toh aaj ki ye raat tumhari hai... tumhare pyar ki hai... zindagi har kisi ko pyar krne ka hak nhi deti... or agar deti hai toh zaruri nhi ki vo tumhare saath rhe... or agar rehta hai toh ussey bada tofa koi nhi hoga tumhare liye... raat bhaut ho chuki hai... Purvi tumhara intzaar kr rhi hogi... gd ngt... (he left from there)_

_(Sachin understood wat Daya wants him to realize about love... so with regained confidence he moves towards his room nd opens the door... nd wat he found? Room was completely dark but only dim lights were there... nd suddenly a song starts)_

_Music..._

_(Sachin moves his eyes in the room calling purvi's name again and again... nd then he found a girl wearing purple colour nighty above her knees... soon the dim light gets bright more nd Sachin saw Purvi, who was handling a bottle of VOTKA in her hands and was full on tully... she throwed the bottle on the couch nd moves towards Sachin with a seductive smile... she walking a cat walk nd reached near him... Purvi easefully nd slowly-slowly moves her hands from his chest to his shoulders nd hugs him... while hugging him she locks the door too...coz he was standing close to the door...she seperates nd plays a beautiful song...)_

_(she opens her bun nd releases her hair free... she ruffles them... the song starts nd she turns to him with a lustful smile on her lips nd drunkenness in her eyes...)_

**_Bahon mein chale aao_**

**_Bahon mein chale aao_**

**_(wrapps her arms around his neck nd moves with him in both sides slowly)_**

**_Ho, humse sanam kya parda_**

**_Ho, humse sanam kya parda_**

**_Yeh aaj ka nahin Milan_**

**_(Purvi seperates nd she tilt her head in right with all her innocence nd shakes in no)_**

**_Yeh sang hain umar bhar ka_**

**_(she sings loud when peck a soft kiss on his cheek)_**

**_Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh_**

**_Bahon mein chale aao_**

**_Ho, humse sanam kya parda_**

**_Ho, humse sanam kya parda_**

**_(Sachin seperates her from him nd moves towards his bed... nd)_**

**_Chale hi jaana hain nazar churake yun_**

**_(She held his wrist nd rolls her wrist...)_**

**_Phir thami thi saajan tumne meri kalayi kyu, haan_**

**_(he jerks his hand nd Purvi pushes him on the bed... she climbs on him... she was on him... she was close to his face...)_**

**_Chale hi jaana hain nazar churake yun_**

**_(she moves her finger from his forehead to his neck)_**

**_Phir thami thi saajan tumne meri kalayi kyu_**

**_Kisi ko apna (she kisses him on his forehead) banake chod de (she places next kiss on his nose)_**

**_Aisa koi nahin karta_**

**_(finally she met her lips with his...)_**

**_Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh_**

**_Bahon mein chale aao_**

**_(she gets away from him nd lyes on the bed nd mumbles the song)_**

**_Ho, humse sanam kya parda_**

**_Ho, humse sanam kya parda_**

**_Kabhi kabhi kuch to kaho piya humse_**

**_(she again move towards Sachin nd cupps his face nd both were sharing a romantic eye lock)_**

**_Aye, kam se kam aaj to khulke milo zara humse_**

**_(suddenly her eyes became teary nd she moves away from him...)_**

**_Kabhi kabhi kuch to kaho piya humse_**

**_(she descends down from the bed, wiping her tears)_**

**_Aye, kam se kam aaj to khulke milo zara humse_**

**_(nd then she felt a pair of hands around her waist... Sachin was placing soft kisses on her neck, earlobe)_**

**_Hai raat apni, jo tum ho apne_**

**_(she was shivering bcoz of his touch... she was moaning too...)_**  
**_Kisi ka phir humhe dar kya_**

**_(nd finally Sachin picks her up in bridal way nd places her on the bed...)_**  
**_Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh_**

**_(And they completed they love life... with all the love they share with each other...)_**

**_A/N: SSSooooooooooooooo how was the story... I hope achhi thi...  
_**


End file.
